


The Morning After

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the morning, Trowa makes coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Breakfast Ficlet Challenge at Love_Trowa ML.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta *hugs*

Trowa walked slowly into the kitchen and tried to suppress a shiver as the cold morning air hit him. The boxers and t-shirt he was wearing weren't enough to keep him warm. He rubbed his arms and headed for the coffee-maker.

After having been to Quatre's home so many times, he already knew where everything was: the coffee on the right cabinet above the sink, the cream and sugar on the one to the left and the filters beside the toaster. Trowa filled the coffee machine with water and put two full spoons of coffee in the filter, and then, remembering that Quatre liked his coffee strong, added an extra one.

Quatre was still sleeping. Getting out of bed without waking him up had been remarkably easy. When Trowa had woken, Quatre had his arms around Trowa, and a knee between Trowa's legs. Trowa had managed to untangle himself, look for some of his clothes and leave the room unnoticed.

The night before had been perfect. Not fairy tale perfect, but real life perfect. They had talked, and laughed. There was an awkward moment when Quatre couldn't find the condoms but it was solved when he remembered they were in the bathroom, and had walked naked to get them. They were hesitant and slow, like things always are the first time with someone. They had tried new things, but left room for many others to be discovered in the future. There were no screams of pleasure but whispered words and muffled cries, as they'd tried to keep quiet, so not to wake Duo. After finishing, they'd cleaned themselves, and then laid in bed, talking, not sure when they'd fallen asleep.

Now was the morning after.

Trowa could hear footsteps outside, and he figured that Duo was up, but when the door to the kitchen opened, he realized that he was mistaken.

Heero stood there, barefooted, wearing boxers and a black Darth Vader t-shirt Trowa had never seen before. For a moment, they just stared at each other, and then Trowa asked, "Duo?" at the same time Heero blurted, "Quatre."

Each one gave the other their knowing smile and then they said in unison, "He's sleeping."

Trowa chuckled. It seemed that there was no need to keep quiet last night. Heero was smirking as well, probably having similar thoughts. Trowa gave his friend a pat on the back, happy that Heero and Duo, as predicted, had hooked up.

"Want to help me make breakfast?" asked Trowa, turning to look for some eggs.

"Sure."

They both smiled and set to work.


End file.
